All I Wanted
by Paramore freak1
Summary: This is set in NM when they are in the throne room in Volterra. Bella decides to join them and catches a certain leaders' eye... Sorry, I suck at summeries! R&R!
1. Chapter 1

All I Wanted

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, Stephanie Meyer has that honor.

Chapter 1

"So, Bella. Have you made your decision? Will you join us?" Aro asked. I thought about it. I mean, Edward obviously didn't want to change me, and he wasn't the only reason I wanted to become a vampire. I wanted to learn. I wanted to live long enough to find true happiness. And being a vampire would grant me those wishes. Edward thinks that vampires are monsters, but they aren't. Humans do as many sins as vampires, maybe even more. Humans kill to eat, too. The cow they eat every time they have a burger probably had a family, too.

"Yes, Aro, I will." I replied. Edward wasn't too happy.

"No!" he roared, "I will not let you damn yourself to an eternal night!"

"This isn't your choice, Edward! It's MINE! I can make my own decisions, you don't own me."

I walked up to Aro and told him that I would like Edward and Alice escorted out. He quickly obliged, nodding to Jane and Alec. I then noticed the blonde vampire in the throne to the right of Aro's was staring at me. I quirked an eyebrow, asking a silent question. He looked away.

Aro addressed said vampire. "Caius, will you take darling Bella to one of the guest rooms?" Caius nodded, offering me his arm. I blushed, of course, and accepted it.

We walked in a comfortable silence for a while. He told me that I was very lucky. When I asked him why, he shook his head and said he'd tell me someday, then observed the artwork with a smirk.

All too soon, we reached our destination. I sighed.

"What? Am I not allowed in?" he asked with a smile.

"Well," I began, and he pouted. "Oh, all right. I guess you can."

I entered a room with dark blue walls and a four-poster bed with lavender sheets. On one wall there was a vanity and dresser, on another there was a desk and chair and another wall had bookcases.

Caius started asking me questions. Simple ones, really, but they held a deeper meaning that I couldn't quite place. Finally, he asked a hard question about me.

"Why do you want to become a monster?"

"I'll tell you one day." I said.


	2. Chapter 2

All I Wanted

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight…sigh.

The next morning, I woke to find Caius sitting in a chair next to my bed. He noticed that I had awoken and smiled.

"Aro wants to see you in the throne room," he said.

"Okie-dokey! Just let me get ready and then we can go," I replied. It didn't take very long; maybe a half-an-hour. I was wearing jeans (typically) and a white cotton t-shirt. Surprise, surprise.

Caius offered me his hand, which I took, after blushing beat red. We took the same route we had taken to get to my bedroom, and I hoped if I were ever to have to go there by myself, that I wouldn't get lost.

When we got there, Aro got up and kissed my cheek and I blushed furiously. I was surprised when Marcus did the same. He seemed so boring and un-social, defiantly not a people person. Or, to be more specific, a human person.

Caius walked over to his throne, pulling me with him. He pulled me onto his lap when he sat down. _God, _I thought, _Edward never did this kind of stuff with me. _Aro and Marcus smiled in a way that made me think they knew something that I didn't. But, then again, they know a lot of stuff that I don't.

"Bella, we need to discus your change. We would like to wait a little while, if you don't mind," Aro said.

"That's perfectly fine, Aro," I replied, who was I to argue with one of the most powerful vampires in the world?

He clapped his hands, "Excellent! Well you all can leave."

Caius lifted me off his lap and grabbed my hand. I was starting to question his behavior. I mean, he didn't seem to like me very much when Edward was with me.

"So, where to, all-mighty vampire?" I asked, hoping he would appreciate my humor.

"Would you like to explore the palace with me, puny human?" he said while nudging my ribs lightly. I laughed.

"Lead the way!" and with that he picked me up and put me on his back.

"Hey!" I screeched, "that's not nice, mister!" He just shook his head and laughed.

We had finished our little tour and were now off to my bedroom.

Caius opened the door and walked in, with me still on his back. He set me down lightly on the bed and kissed my forehead. When he removed his lips, he looked into my eyes and all I saw was pure lust.

He moved his lips down to mine. My hands twined themselves into his hair as I responded.

I was then that I realized that I was in love with Caius Volturi.

Ooooooo, evil cliffy! Hahaha!


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, my dear reader's, I have updated to stop my friend from yelling at me. You know who you are.

Disclaimer: I still do not own Twilight, but if my plan goes through, I will own 5% of it!

Chapter 3

A week has passed since Caius and I kissed. Now he was avoiding me. If I tried to talk to him he would rush out of the room giving some lame excuse that sometimes weren't even possible for him to do! I know damn well vampires don't pee! Does he really think I'm that stupid?

Now I was being called to the throne room for God knows what.

As I made my way down, I noticed that something was different. There was a banging noise coming from down the hall. It sounded like someone was banging their head on a wall.

When I came to the door the noise was coming from I noticed it was Caius' room. I knocked on the tentatively. A frustrated-looking Caius opened the door. "What do you need, Bella?" he asked.

"There was a strange noise coming from in here, so I came to see what it was." I replied.

"If you must know, I was taking a hammer to the foul contraption called a computer. It wouldn't load fast enough." He said simply.

"Oh, well, okay then. Um, I need to get to the throne room, so I guess I'll see you later." I said, starting to walk away.

"Bella, could you come back here once you're done?"

"Yeah, sure." With that, I made my way to the throne room.

When I entered the room, Aro immediately got to the point.

"Bella, you need to be changed. You have one week to chose who changes you." Well, that was blunt. I nodded my head and left the room, having been there all of two minutes.

When I came to Caius' door, my stomach twisted into a knot. I don't know why, it wasn't like we had a relationship or anything. I swallowed and knocked on the door. He opened it and made a gesture for me to come in.

As I sat down I asked, "What do you want to tell me, Caius?"

"Bella, I talked to Marcus yesterday about our, um, _exchange._ He told me something quite interesting…"

"Gawd, Caius, get to the point!"

"We're soulmates, Bella."

Ooooooo, evil cliffy! Read and review, please!


	4. Chapter 4

Hello my wonderful readers! I am sorry for the wait but I've been really busy (and without a Microsoft word program). So I hope you like my update!

Disclaimer: I still don't own Twilight…sigh.

-OoO-

"Oh. Okay," I said. Then it hit me. "I'm your WHAT?"

"Soulmate," Caius replied simply. How the Hell could he be so calm about this? I mean, yeah, sure, he's cute and all but we've only known each other for a few weeks! (A/N sorry if that's the wrong time estimate…the other chapters were deleted from my computer) I don't want this right now! My life is screwed up enough as it is, especially with all these vampires that either want to kill me or court me (to put it in simpler terms)!

"Um…Okay. Well, uhh, I gotta go." I said and rushed out of the room.

-OoO-

A lot is on my mind right now. What, you ask? Well, one, I've got two vampires that are trying to win my heart. Well, Caius not so much. I really didn't give him the chance to say anything, really. Two, I have to be changed by the end of the week. And I get to choose whose venom I want in me for the rest of eternity! Yeah, no pressure, huh?

As I was ranting in my head, someone came through my door. Standing in front of me was a man. A big man. With that really stupid Justin Bieber haircut. I will never understand-

My train of thought was cut off by his big, round, red eyes and his mouth that was dripping with venom.

He looked me square in the eyes and said, "You will come with me and make no noise at all." Before I knew what I was doing, my legs started to walk after him. Once we were out of the castle, the strange man (vampire) brought his fist to my head and everything went black. (I was gonna end it here, to keep my cliffy rep, but I decided it was to short.)

-OoO-

When I came to, I was in a comfortable bed in a room with no windows. In the corner was the man that kidnapped me. He started over to the bed.

"Hello, my sweet. I hope you are comfortable, for you will be staying with me for a very long time. A friend of mine offered you to me. I believe his name was Alec," he said. He then moved and was lying down next to me. "You know what's going to happen next, yes?" I shook my head. "I am going to make you a vampire," he smiled sadistically and moved his head to my neck and bit down.

The fire started instantly. It was worse than how Edward explained it. It felt as if someone put me in a kiln and set it on high. I started to scream, but it did no good. The fire didn't stop.

Then a door opened and I took the chance to open my eyes. In the doorway stood Alec and a woman with flaming red hair that I knew all to well.

Victioria.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello my dear readers! I'm terribly sorry that I haven't updated in so long, I had a serious case of writers block! But one of my BFF's made me update whether it was good or not and threatened to take away my books (okay, she didn't, but that makes her sound scarier and makes me feel better when she gets mad at me…).**

**I would also like to send some shout-outs to the people who have commented, put me in their favorites, or put my story on their alerts! You guys are SNAPESAUCE! (Don't ask)**

Chapter Five

I swear my heart started to beat even faster when I saw her. Oh, dear whoever's listening, help me!

"Well who do we have here? Bella? Alec, you brought me a gift? How sweet of you!" Victoria said. She started to make her way over to my bed, a sadistic smile carved onto her stony skin. She trailed her hand down my face, making my face twist up, this time in disgust. She giggled an inhuman sound.

I then noticed standing in the corner was, wait, no. That couldn't be right, Edward killed James. Oh, but it is him! Except his eyes are golden. He caught my eye and I heard a voice in my head. "_I'll get you out of here, don't worry. We just have to wait until they're gone."_ He then smiled at me and abruptly looked away, as the big dude who bit me walked over and started talking to him.

-oOo-

It was night, that much I could tell from the small window. The fire in my body was starting to burn out, which I found odd; Edward had said that it took at least three days. Well, it very well could've been, I had been drifting in and out of consciousness for a little while…

James started to walk over to me. I looked around and saw that no one was there anymore. He picked me up, gave me a sheepish look, as if he were violating me somehow, and took off.

In seconds, we were at the castle, a place I thought I'd never see again. I saw Caius, pacing in the courtyard, with Aro and Marcus standing by him. My heart leaped, Caius was worried! Yeah, I do know how cheesy that sounds, thank you very much!

They all looked up and ran over. They were talking, but I couldn't hear them. That's odd. Just then I stopped burning, and I squeaked a little, trying to say something, but nothing came out. They all looked towards me, as if encouraging me to speak, but I couldn't. And I tried to tell them that, but apparently eye communication doesn't work for vampires! I then thought of how James communicated with me, and decided to give it a try.

I looked into his eyes, _"I can't speak!". _I'm assuming it worked, because he started talking to the others, who got even more worried looks on their faces. Then James took off running, and I started to get nauseous.

When we got to what I thought was my bedroom, I was set on the bed. They started talking again, and my vision got blurry. Hey, I didn't know that Caius had a twin, nor Aro, Marcus, or James! Huh, that's funny…

I was starting to fade in and out of sanity, one thought coherent, the next, totally loopy! Finally, I decided to give up, and let the dark take over. I tried to say one last thing to Caius, for this was probably the last time I would ever see him on Earth.

"I'm so sorry Caius. I hope you can accept this last gift," and there, where my body was, was a letter, containing the reason why I wanted to become a monster, and why I thought I was falling in love with him.


	6. Chapter 6

**HEY! Are you guys surprised at the quick update? I just sorta got a bug in my butt and decided I had tortured you guys enough! And to all of the Harry Potter fans reading this, I think I'm gonna start a Harry fic, but I want to know what you guys want in a ff, so PM me your ideas!**

Chapter 6

**Caius **

I had just gotten her back, and she left again. Leaving me with a NOTE! A mother-fucking NOTE!

"Brother, you have yet to read the note, so it must mean something," Aro said. I hadn't realized I was speaking aloud.

All I did was glare at him. He looked away and closed his mouth.

I thought about what he said, though. Maybe he's right; maybe it does mean something, maybe I'm afraid to read it. Okay, I will read it.

_Caius,_

_If you are reading this, I have left. Know this: it was not your fault, even if you caused it. I left because I would've caused you all more harm than good. I've known for a long time that something would happen, wither Victoria would come after me, or another mythical creature would. I promise we will meet again someday, but before that time comes, I will tell you why._

_When I met Edward, I wanted to become like him because I loved him. After he left, I eventually realized it was lust. The real reason was that I wanted to live long enough to find true happiness, even if it meant hurting people along the way. And when I saw you in the throne room, I knew that if you weren't that person, you would help me to it. And after getting to know you, I fell in love. Well, what I thought was love. And now, I realize that you might not even give half a shit about me, but it doesn't matter, you made me happy anyway._

_I hope you can forgive me._

She loves me. And I pushed her away with my petty thoughts of her not _liking me_! I can't believe this.

I ran out of the room, letter in hand with one intent: to find Bella.

**Bella**

All I can see is black. Where am I? I felt the ground underneath me. There were twigs. I was in the woods! I crawled over to what felt like a tree, it was really dark out, it's probably around midnight. Maybe I should sleep until morning.

-oOo-

What was that noise? It sounded like a growl. I opened my eyes, coming face-to-face with a vampire. And not just any vampire. This vampire is the one and only Edward Cullen.

I screamed.

Edward clapped his hand over my mouth and glared at me. He sighed and picked me up and ran. I finally realized where I was! I was in Forks! He's probably taking me to his house to take care of me until Caius got here.

Wait. Caius isn't coming, I told him not to, in so many words.

We reached the Cullen household. I looked through the window, seeing the Cullen's, but there was something off about them. They all had red eyes.

Alice and Jasper were standing off in the corner. I tried to catch their eyes, but they were facing away from me. Finally Alice turned around, grinning maliciously at me. Jasper turned around too, and looked at me with a look that said "don't worry". I sighed on the inside; I knew that he wouldn't be like the rest of them!

We entered the house and Edward dropped me in the middle of the floor and tied me up. Ha, like I could get away with a bunch of vampires here!

"Good job, Edward. I just hope we don't have to torture her too much to get her to talk," said Carlisle. Edward grinned.

Emmett came over, and leaned to whisper in my ear. "Jasper and I will get you out. Just play along." And with that, he banged my head, making my pass out.

**Alec**

Damn it! I knew that pansy James was up to something! And now they're both gone!

"Come on, Alec! Don't mope, we'll get her back! For now, let's go hunt," Victoria said.

I sighed, but followed her out the door.

-oOo-

"I have to go back, Vic. If I don't, they'll suspect something. Besides, James probably took her there," I said, giving her a quick peck on her putting lips, and walked out.

When I got to the castle, I immediately went to the throne room. I need to find out what was going on.

I wasn't welcomed.

"Where is she, you bastard? I smelled you all over her! WHERE IS SHE?" Caius had me pinned up against the wall by my neck. Oh, well, I guess my cover's been blown.

"Ta, ta, everyone!" I called as I snapped my fingers and was gone.

What they don't know is that what I'm planning will end their unofficial reign over vampires.


End file.
